Dawn of the Eds
"Dawn of the Eds" is the 13th episode of Season 1 and the 13th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds imagine they are "space outlaws" while on their way to go see "Robot Rebel Ranch". Plot The Eds are at the dumpster searching for bottles to trade in for money. Eddy is getting Ed into a makeshift rope harness in the alley. Edd then comes and wraps him with cling film to protect him from dirt, and gives him a mask and snorkel to aid him breathe. Edd then struggles to hoist Ed into the container, but manages in the end. Edd loses his footing and is pulled into the air while Ed falls in the dumpster. after a while, Ed gives the signal to hoist him up, and Eddy pulls Edd to pull Ed out of the trash. Ed reveals he has many glass items, including a scientific glass vile, while Edd and Eddy celebrate. On their way to exchange the glass items, Edd and Eddy partake in a conversation over how many jawbreakers they could buy. Ed all of a sudden stops at a poster. As they walk past Ed, Eddy asks for Ed's opinion, only to find out he has slipped behind them, gazing at a movie poster. The poster is revealed as "Robot Rebel Ranch". Ed is soon shocked to find out the movie is for "Adults Only". On their way to cash in their bottles, on a bike, the Eds discuss how to get into the movie. Ed then tells them how the story begins, with 3 space outlaws, and their journey is starting to reflect the Eds' journey. They go through the construction site into the tunnel that leads them to the junkyard. The bike is broken on impact. The Eds play make-belief as they try to get off the "planet" they're marooned on. The Eds embark to find shelter to escape from "the frozen robot planet nights" as ed describes it. Then Eddy stumbles upon the Retro Van. The boys make the van "Central Command". The Retro Van features a broken radio, two seats in the front, "genuine shag carpeting", and a waterbed in the back. They then go pretend to be space outlaws, with an "every man for himself" type battle. Eddy then shows off a pair of fuzzy dice and uses them as nunchuks. Ed and Edd, unimpressed, take out their "guns", when Ed stumbles upon the Kankers torturing Kevin by spinning him on a tractor wheel. Ed then rescues Kevin, who does not thank him and pedals his bike away. Ed then discovers the existence of "solar scum", which he attempts to "terminate". Eddy hears Ed's scream, then asks Double D if he heard that. Eddy then asks if the rocket is complete, then jumps into the seat as Edd explains that it is a prototype. Eddy nags Edd to launch the rocket, which he eventually obliges to do so. Eddy is launched into the air, then the rocket starts to disintegrate. Eddy free-falls until Edd activates the parachute. He then throws the controller to the ground, which pushed the button that activates the parachute again, releasing it. Eddy continues to fall and lands on an unsuspecting Double D. Ed then makes an appearance and says "The robots are coming! The robots are coming!". Then the other Eds see the "robots", and retreat to the van. Ed then enters a monologue, detailing in narrative form what is happening. He then signals the attack, and attacks the robots. In reality, they are throwing cans at Sarah and Jimmy. When an angry Sarah tells Ed that it's time for dinner, Edd and Eddy go home, leaving Ed behind to utter yet another monologue. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Only one was left standing after the horrible battle." into trash and slides "Wounded and stranded, will he ever get off the robot planet? Will he ever get home? Will he…" grabs him by the leg and starts dragging him away "OH NO! Betrayed by his fellow comrades!" Eddy: "Ed, shut up…" ---- *'Lee': gets spun on tire by Kankers "For two-hundred, what color's your underwear?" Kevin: "This is STUPID!" The Kankers: "buzzer WRONG!" ---- *'Eddy': "We'll be slurping jawbreakers for weeks." Edd: "Uh... Actually, Eddy, with current exchange rates, maybe an afternoon's worth." Eddy: "Ah, you don't know what you're talking about." ---- *'Ed': the movie poster of "Robot Rebel Ranch" "Marooned on a distant planet! Visitors in the void! No escape!" an "Adults Only" stamp on the bottom right hand corner, screams, and covers it with his right hand, which is filled with bottles on each finger "It's not fair! If only I were older..." Edd: "Don't worry, Ed. We'll see it on television in a year." Ed: "Yeah... With all the good stuff cut out!" Eddy: "Don't sweat it, boys, Where there's a will, there's a scam." ---- *'Ed': "Whoa, this is the coolest movie!" Eddy: "Since I'm the most mature looking, I'll go in first! Double D can be my wife!" Edd: a disgusted sound and recoils "Uhh, Ed's taller. I think he should." ---- *'Ed': "Come on, come on! Not much farther now." Eddy: "You said that an hour ago, Ed!" Edd: "What are we looking for again?" ---- *''sees the Kankers have Kevin tied up'' Ed: "Stay back! Hideous life sucking aliens have captured a fellow space outlaw. Which of the three brave explorers will take the risk to save him?!?! I will save him! Full speed ahead!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, is this thing ready yet?" Edd: "Well.. Actually, Eddy, since it's just a prototype and still in need of..." gets on space rocket Edd made Edd: "Eddy!" Eddy: "There's only one seat in this thing! Why'd you just put one seat, Double D?" Edd: "Well, I told you this is the prototype. When this is properly tested, then I'll build the real one." Eddy: "Yeah, whatever. Let's go, Double D. Liftoff!" Edd: "But, Eddy, I still need to…" Eddy: "Double D, fire the rocket!" Edd: sighs "Fine, but you… ah… you'd better wear this." colander on Eddy's head Eddy: "Oh, yeah." Edd: sighs "Three, two, one, ignition!" Eddy: "YEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAWW!" goes flying on the rocket, but it disintegrates in the air and Eddy starts falling down Edd: "Oh! Better test the parachute." a button on a remote; Eddy's seat spawns a parachute "Well, at least that worked." the remote on the ground, but lands face down, causing the button to be pressed again; the parachute then falls off and Eddy falls on Edd Eddy: "Hey, Double D! The rocket needs work!" Edd: "IT'S A PROTOTYPE!" Ed: "THE ROBOTS ARE COMING! THE ROBOTS ARE COMING!" Trivia and Goofs *When Ed says "Cut out", his mouth doesn't match the words he says. *When Ed shouts "The robots are coming!" Eddy has a monobrow, but when Ed runs in front of him, it is gone. *When the Eds are attacking Jimmy and Sarah, Ed and Edd are holding their guns in one shot, but in another shot, Ed is throwing cans at Jimmy. This is most likely because the guns were just part of the Eds' imagination (if you look back, one would notice they also saw Sarah and Jimmy as a pair of robots, and through out the episode their imaginations were gradually getting the better of them). *In this episode, it took both Eddy and Edd to lift Ed off of the ground, but in "Sorry, Wrong Ed", Eddy manages to lift both of the Eds without breaking a sweat, though this might just be because they are tired. *The Retro Van makes its first appearance in this episode. *Other cars which appear in this episode include the turquoise car which was crushed, based on a mid-late 1960s-70s Ford Galaxie. The large pink car in which Edd tries to contact earth on the radio (loosely based on a mid-late 1950s Caddilac), and other large cars part of the background. *This episode was the inspiration for a bonus level in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *Edd builds a rocket that, despite being an unfinished prototype, is flown by Eddy. The rocket disintegrates in midair, letting Eddy fall to Earth. This is the second vehicle that Edd ever built. *The episode's plot is a nod to the movies Transformers, Planet of the Apes, Lost In Space, Terminator and the television series Logan's Run. *Edd's arm accessories disappear in some scenes. *The robot in the title card has three hairs similar to Eddy. *The two robots Ed imagined Sarah and Jimmy as look just like the robots fought in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures *Ed has his raspy, higher pitched voice from "The Ed-Touchables" in this episode. *When Lee made kissy sounds at Kevin he was upside down, but when May said it was her turn he was upright. *In this episode, Kevin's bike is a shade of turquoise instead of silver, the same as the Eds' bike. *'Goof:' When Ed pointed at the robot movie poster he had his shrink-wrap suit he used, but the next shot he's seen, he doesn't have it on. However, in the previous shot where Ed "faints", you can tell that the shrink-wrap unravled, so this may not be a goof and just a way to get Ed out of the shrink-wrap. *In the title card of this episode, you can see a robot that looks a lot like Eddy if you notice the three antennas on the head just like Eddy's three hairs. *Nazz, Jonny and Rolf were absent in this episode. Gallery Robot Rebel Ranch.jpg|Robot Rebel Ranch: Rated R for ADULTS ONLY!! Proto type rocket.jpg|The prototype rocket HNI 0035.jpg|"Boys, Welcome to Central Comand!" Laser Guns.jpg|Stand back, these are real (fake) laser guns! Space outlaws2.jpg|The Space Outlaws from "Robot Rebel Ranch." Space Outlaws.jpg|The Space Outlaws from well....The Cul-de-Sac. Video Dawn of the Eds - Video See Also *Prototype Rocket *The Retro Van Category:Episodes Category:Season 1